Solstice Sky
by Hexe
Summary: A fic written in Sky's POV. Will she ever find her soulmate? Or is she destined to be alone?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters from the Wicca books belong to Cate Tiernan  
  
Authors note: I like Sky, and there aren't enough fics with her. I'm not sure if anyone else on this site likes her, but hey, if you do, heres one for you. Oh, and I didn't choose the title (its too good for that) it was thrown at me by one of my friends and I was told that I WAS using it. Anyway, I hope you like the fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
My cousin Hunter and Morgan, his soulmate, were downstairs watching a movie. This had become somewhat of a tradition for them in the recent weeks. Every Friday, they got together to spend the evening together, just as they were now. It had been happening for at least as long as I had been home from France.  
  
Home. No longer was it in my birth country of England, or even in that continent. Now it was here, in the town of Widow's Vale, America.   
  
It felt strange to call it so. But Widow's Vale was now the place I lived, but more than that, it was the place that felt like home to me. It contained my coven, Kithic, and my cousin Hunter, who was as close to me as a brother. Just those two simple things make this town the place I belong.  
  
And then of course this place has Raven. Beautiful Raven, with whom I felt just right. Whenever I was with her I was happy. I was so sure we were m 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters from the Wicca series of books belong to Cate Tiernan. Original Characters are mine.   
  
Authors note: alright already, I'll update. Sorry, I've been working on this chapter since I finished the first one, I just haven't had time to finish and post it. Happy now? Oh and thank you for reviewing :) And yes I KNOW it's been like a month or more, but I've been busy.  
  
CHAPTER 2 I stared at the guy, deep into his familiar eyes. I could hardly believe it could be him. Kestrel. My childhood best friend. My first ever boyfriend.   
  
Kes and I had known each other forever. Our families belonged to the same coven. We lived near each other. We went to the same school. In other words we had ended up spending a lot of time around each other when we were young.   
  
And we had always shared everything with each other. When we were 12 we had swore that us three would always stay friends. Hunter, Kes and I.   
  
But everything had changed when Kes had moved when we were 14. We had kept in touch for a while, but eventually our contact just slowed, then stopped.  
  
I hadn't seen, or heard from him in about three years. I'd realised he might have moved. But here? It escapes me as to what he could be doing here. I mean, if it was New York or something it would be understandable, that's a big city, lots of people there for all sorts of reasons. But what are the chances of me running into my best friend, who last I knew was in England, here in Widow's Vale, it isn't exactly a hot spot of activity for tourists and career seekers.   
  
"So" I started, keeping my voice calm, trying to sound nonchalant. "What are you doing here????" I asked, completely losing that act. So much for Miss cool, calm and collected.   
  
But this is Kes here. I missed him so much after he left. I've thought about him heaps since then. And now he's here. It's the first time I've seen him in five years. I just feel like jumping out of the car and hugging him. He's my best friend for God's (Goddess's?) sake. Who would be calm?   
  
He grinned. "I guess someone's not so grumpy about me scraping their car now" he teased.   
  
God, can't he leave off the teasing for at least a few minutes? That's the only thing I really don't like about him at times. He just adores teasing and annoying people. Especially me.   
  
"Kes, come on, explain" I demanded. He just flashed that grin of his at me again.   
  
"Weeeellllll" he drawled, "maybe that's a secret"   
  
Grrrr. He is so infuriating. I guess he's trying to catch up on all the teasing he's missed out on in the past five years.  
  
"Kes!" I snapped. "Spill it. Now." The joy of seeing him is fast wearing off. And being replaced by irritation. If he doesn't tell me what he's doing here I swear I am going to punch him. Or maybe blast him with witch fire.  
  
"Ok, Ok, calm down, I was only teasing you" Kes said, looking surprised. "When'd you get so uptight?"   
  
I glared at him "Oh I don't know. Could it have anything to do about my best friend appearing in the town where I live and then not telling me what the hell he's doing here??" I don't know exactly why I'm so mad at him. Maybe it's still pent up anger over Raven and everything that's been happening lately.  
  
"Alright already Sky" he said, obviously trying to soothe me anger. "I'm in town to visit my aunt. You know, Lark, the one I was always talking about."  
  
Oh. That made sense. I had totally forgotten that he had family here in America.   
  
When he mentioned his aunt's name it suddenly hit me that I had never asked why so many of his relatives were named after birds. I don't know why but it just seemed almost vital that I know.  
  
But before I could ask he answered me. Damn him. He knows me too well. Always could read me like a book, ever since we were toddlers.  
  
"You're wondering about the bird names right?" he asked. He grinned as I nodded.   
  
"Thought so. Well, it's a family tradition. The magick runs through mum's side and the names are dad's. The oldest child in each branch is named after a bird. So there's me, Aunt Lark, Cousin Raven and Dad's name's Robin as you know. Then there's Peregrine, Nightingale and Finch."   
  
I started. Raven. It couldn't be. Surely. "Your cousin Raven isn't Lark's daughter is she?" I asked, praying the answer was no.   
  
But God was not on my side. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked me.   
  
I winced. Oh no. Was I going to have to tell him about Raven and I?  
  
But I was saved. Sort of. Just then who should walk up but the person I least wanted to see right now. You guessed it. Raven.   
  
I guess she saw her cousin's car and came out to see what he was doing.   
  
I nodded in greeting. She nodded in return. Kes looked between us and stated the very obvious. "Hey, you two know each other" he exclaimed.  
  
Raven glared at him. "No duh, isn't that just slightly obvious?" she said. Well someone other than me was obviously also in a bad mood.  
  
But Kes just grinned, "Yeah, it was obvious, but you know me" he told her. "And anyway, how is it that you too do know each other.   
  
Raven and I groaned simultaneously. Obviously neither of us was too keen top tell him.   
  
"Lets go in the club then" I said, since Raven was making no move to explain.   
  
"It's a long story" Raven finished for me.   
  
Authors note: Ok, sorry once again for the length between updates. I wasn't sure how to write this. And don't ask me not to hook Sky up with Kes. I havn't decided yet what's gonna happen. Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope I havnt lost you all since I last updated. Please review and I will try and get you a quicker update next time. 


End file.
